The Devil Won't Leave Me Alone
by Yaoi jesus
Summary: Song inspired fic. Devil!America trying to woo Angel!Arthur, will eventually lead to more mature ratings. T for language and just in case. c:
1. Found a Friend

He hadn't known where the little devil had come from. Arthur had been sitting in time out, after getting...well, quite drunk and ending up doing some...compromising things that his boss had frowned upon. So he'd been shunned to the corner of the sky, the darkest corner where only a few stars shined, and that's where he'd been perched when that thing, that unquestionably ignorant _thing_ came up.

Alfred.

He had simply floated up in front of Arthur, a smirk gracing his features, dark bat-like wings stretched out lazily behind him. Arthur stared back coolly, ignoring the spark of unease in the pit of his stomach.

"What'd you do this time, old man? Did you sodomize again? I don't see how your boss can always forgive you so easily. Wouldn't you fit in better with my crowd?" The younger devil grinned and stuck out his tongue, bright blue eyes flaring.

Arthur's wings fluttered behind him, the glittering halo above his head tilted as he looked up.

"You're truly an idiot If you think that will convince me of anything, fat ass." He smirked and gave an eyebrow quirk, fluttering up to the nearest star above them. Alfred frowned and pouted, puffing up his cheeks as he rose with one large flap of his own.

"...with that mouth o' yours, I think you'd really get along better with my boss." He stuck out his tongue and made faces, flipping upside down and letting his spades-like tail slap Arthur in the butt. "Seriously though dude, what'd you do? This is the longest I've seen you pouting up here for."

Arthur yelped and covered his butt, glaring down daggers at the devil antagonizing him. He landed daintily onto the star, sighing.

"I...may have gotten drunk and perhaps, ruffled a few feathers, so to speak..." he had the meager humility to flush in shame and frown. "But why am I even telling you? You're a nuisance. You're mere presence gives everyone a bad impression of me! Now shoo, fly, don't bother me now." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alfred would have none of it and merely crossed his legs in mid-air, floating at the same level as Arthur. "...Naahhh, how about we talk about all the little reasons why you'd be better on MY side?" He lifted one finger. 'You sodomize. Like, a lot. I don't see how you're still allowed up there," With that he gestured towards the long stretch of beautifully crested, golden clouds held aloft in the highest edges of space.

"...but, whatever." He raised another finger, "You talk and shout like a sailor, no other angel seems to have that certain _grace_ with words like you do." He grinned and lunged forward, wrapping one arm around his counterpart's waist, leaning forward so that their cheeks were mushed together.

"And...no other angel has ever been able to ignore my seduction as well as you seem to be able to. And that just makes me wanna try harder, y'know? Like the Apple in the garden, or whatever."

Arthur rolled his eyes, pushing away and straightening his feathery wings. "Yes well, that's all nice and good but, I don't see anything charming at all about you. Really." He huffed a bit and looked the demon up and down, shrugging. "Nothing at all. Perhaps you should get a full conceptualization of what I mean."

Alfred grunted and frowned, hands on his hips. "There you go again! Man, what is it about you. I've been able to tempt all the others I felt like, but not you! That is so absolutely and totally not cool and _**so**_ unfair!" he floated up carelessly, swirling around on his back, kicking his legs. Arthur sat calmly, shaking his head.

"You're an absolute idiot! I have a whole century left to wait, and I'd rather it be without YOU. If I'm going to be stuck here, then it might as well be in PEACE."

Alfred stopped, upside down in front of the angel. His hair hung down floppily, yet his one cowlick managed to stand up, or down, perfectly. "...Why not just ditch?" He looked at him curiously, slowly swinging around so that he was supporting his head with his hands, lying out flat in thin air with his legs kicking. It took all of Arthur's willpower to not call him out for looking like a delicate preteen girl talking about her _feelings_.

"... Ditching? You realize this isn't just some day job, don't you? Not to mention, that's just morally wrong!" He mumbled the last part out in a hurry, almost forgetting to mention it. He really had no idea why he hung out with Alfred. He was often alone, no other angel wanted to be around him-and admittedly, he was a rather...vulgar talker, sometimes, but he was still a good angel! He tried, and the Boss knew it. Didn't he?

"You're lonely! Just come out with me for a bit, you know it's better than just sitting here for a whole 'nother century." Alfred grinned, raising his eyebrows in a rapid movement that could only be described as ridiculously laughable and not at all charming. He grabbed Arthur's hand before he could protest and pulled, tugging him down off the star.

"Wait..!" Arthur hesitated, glaring down at the devil holding his hand. "...if...if we get caught, it's your entire fault. I will blame you, and say you dragged me down against my will." He frowned, wings fluttering slowly.

Alfred blinked up at him and grinned deviously, "That's fine by me. So that's a yes? You'll come down with me?"

Arthur frowned, ripping his hand away. Alfred sighed at that, assuming he'd lost yet another battle.

He smirked wide and fist pumped as he saw a near blindingly white form rush past him, down towards the earth.

"Only if you can be entertaining and _keep up_!"

* * *

Pleassse R&R! ^^; It brightens my day, even if its critique, to get a message about my stories. So please do!

I'm not very good at switching from one personality to another :T I hope I can get better at it as I continue. I'll try to update as much as I can!

Thanks for reading, even if you just pointed and laughed the whole time. I know I'm no magician with words, but if you could even make fun of it and have fun, then I at least made you laugh! And that's all I want. :)


	2. Trouble on the Surface

Hey guys! C: I finally got the new chapter out-I'm sorry it took so long! The reviews i got were great-thank you so much, it really inspired me. Alas-this chapter isn't lovely-dovey! In fact, it's quite the opposite...so without further ado, read on!

* * *

Arthur and Alfred plummeted towards the human world, spiraling around each-other in an attempt to beat the other down to the surface.

"I'm gonna beat you-I'm gonna make it first-!" Alfred called out, grinning deviously, his tail curled tightly around one leg.

Arthur rolled his eyes and remained silent, pushing harder to propel himself down faster.

As they plummeted towards the earth, closer and closer to the surface, their appearances began to change, morphing their appearances to better fit in with the mortals below.

Alfred summoned up a darkly colored leather jacket, fit tightly to his sides, with a plain white shirt underneath. His pants were just normal, ripped-up jeans, and his sneakers were normal, black high-tops.

Arthur changed to a dark green vest over a white dress shirt ,with folded sleeves to the elbows. His legs were adorned in plain grey skinny jeans, with black reebok's on his feet.

Arthur fell back a bit, his wings swooping out large behind him, slowing him down as he carefully landed.

"Ha! What, are you giving up on me, old man? Did we go too fast for-"

Alfred nose-dived into the ground, unable to stop himself fast enough. He skidded along the ground, face shoved into the dirt unceremoniously. Arthur snorted at him, landing gently, toes first, covering his mouth with one elegant hand.

"What an...unorthodox way of landing, Alfred. You did make it down first, though! Good for you!" He laughed openly, patting the settling dust off his trousers.

Alfred clawed up from the ground, spitting out copious amounts of dirt and grass. He glared at Arthur, pouting unhappily.

"You...You could'a warned me, you donkey's ass!" He got up, shaking like a dog, sending dirt flying directly at Arthur's face. It hit him square in the face, splattering over his head, sending bits of grass flying around him.

"You..." Arthur wiped the dirt from his face, balling it into a tightly-packed globe. He chucked it back at Alfred, flanking his side with it.

"I'll get you for that!" Alfred called, laughing stupidly. He was about to pick up another ball of dirt but stopped as Arthur glared at him, motioning towards a group of people stumbling by. Only then did he really notice where they were.

It was dark out, they were in town, or really on the outskirts of a town. The only thing nearby was a pub, full of rowdy patrons. And apparently, a couple of them had heard the commotion outside and decided to check it out, in their drunken stupor.

Arthur hissed at Alfred, motioning quickly. "Hide, you idiot!" he dissipated into the background, appearing off into the tree's, up in the foliage away from the eyes of the mortals. Although he did enjoy losing himself in drink, he did not enjoy being around the others that did so unless he was away with them.

Alfred grinned, shaking his head. The two drunkards stumbled up to him, obviously over-inebriated.

"Heeey...you, yeah, you!" One of them gurgled, giggling at nothing as he gestured towards Alfred. His med-length brown hair was curling everywhere, covering his brown eyes. he sounded Spanish, maybe Italian, some romantic language Alfred didn't really care to categorize. The other one with him was a girl, smiling vaguely, her head tilted to the side. She was much taller than the man, and she helped hold him up as he clung to her.

"We heard something...So Feliciano here wanted to take a look..." Although she was obviously less drunk than her counterpart she was still out of it, seemingly more relaxed than she had been in previous days. Her short blond hair covered her brows, and her startlingly blue eyes were hazy, her accent hinting at her Germanic ancestry.

Alfred smiled at them shrugging. "I didn't hear a thing! Me and a friend were just out here, foolin' around...dunno where he went, though. I have a feeling he'll show up soon though. But look! We found this sweet-ass thing here, we don't even know what it is-but just LOOK at this thing!"

Out of nowhere, Alfred procured a smooth object, covered in jewels and some sort of script. The man looked at it with a hazy, uninterested gaze, confused.

"Hey, hey, Ludi whhat is that? My Ludivine knows about so mucho amazing-and boring-stuffff...!" The man smiled and pat her on the rump, prompting her to take a step forwards and look. She frowned at the pat but took the item in hand nonetheless, inspecting it. She twisted it around, poking at things, trying to read the words.

"I...what? Is this some kind of a joke, I...can't...what is the word there?" She scowled at it, squinting at it, peering closer.

Alfred grinned and muttered something under his breath, and the item popped in her face, something grabbing her. She screamed and dropped the now-empty shell, the little shadow creature crawling down her shirt, into her cleavage. She screamed harder and tried to pull it out. Feliciano yelped and worriedly pat at her chest, awkwardly trying to get it out.

Alfred feigned innocence and fretted around them, yelping with them. "Are you alright? What happened? What is it?"

The two screamed and finally grabbed the creature, nearly stripping Ludivine in the process. Feliciano held it, a small mouse-sized black blob with eyes and feet.

Arthur watched from the shadows of the tree, glaring. 'That is enough! What do you think you are doing? These poor people did nothing to you-they don't deserve this kind of chaos.' he yelled at Alfred through thought, jumping out of the tree.

Alfred turned and grinned, unable to hold a snicker back any longer. 'But look at them! They don't even know-I mean-he almost stripped her...!' Alfred fell over into a fit of laughter while the other two looked on in stunned confusion, Ludivine close to tears.

Arthur came up to them, apologizing profusely. "I-I'm so sorry for my friend here, he's rather-well-he's a bit 'special', you see, and he just dressed up his rat there," Arthur took the little black creature from Feliciano, pocketing it. "He didn't mean any harm, We're very sorry, I didn't mean to leave him here alone." The two got up and nodded, Feliciano putting a protective arm around Ludi.

Arthur apologized again and they awkwardly chatted while Alfred half-pouted on the ground, chin in hand. As they walked off, Arthur came over to Alfred, glaring.

"I just had to talk them out of assault charges. You may be immortal, but that doesn't mean you can get away with such dangerous acts!"

Alfred huffed, looking up at Arthur. "Oh? So you're master of right and wrong now, are you? Wasn't it you who agreed to come and play because you fucked up?"

Arthur turned crimson, his hands balling into fists. "If it hadn't been for my silver tongue you wouldn't have been able to get away so easily."

Alfred's temper spiked, and he sent a glare at Arthur, accompanied with a smirk. He stood up, puffing up taller than the little Angel. "Oh yes, and you're silver tongue is so very useful isn't it? Especially when you're drunk off your ass on the devils drink and in front of your boss. That sure got you somewhere! I bet I could put it to a much better use, set you to a much easier task that even you could accomplish. You'd make a great fucking whore-"

Arthur slammed his fist into Alfred's jaw, sending him to the ground. "Shut your fucking demon mouth! Damn it-I knew I shouldn't have come down here with you. I should have just stayed up there, now I risk getting in trouble, being forsaken-all because of you!" His eyes smoldered, growing darker with every word.

Alfred glared, spitting blood from his mouth. "Well a great big fuck you to you too! It's not like I wanted to be around an old crusty shit like you anyways. Everyone think's you're a waste of time-the other angels, the demons, I pitied you! that's the only reason I'm here, I mean really, who the fuck would want to put up with you? Someone like you will never find a companion-even your boss banishes you away from everyone. He created you and he doesn't want anything to do with a little brat like you, and neither do I!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Alfred regretted it. Arthur looked as hurt as if he'd been truly stricken. "Is...that so?" He looked away, sighing heavily. "Then I'll leave. If I'm such a waste of space I don't see any reason for me to be here." With that he turned heel and threaded his way into the woods, away from Alfred.

"Shit...Wait, Arthur wait you know I didn't mean that, really, Arthur come back dammit!" Alfred hastily got up, darting after Arthur. He looked around, confused. Where was he? He ran deeper into the woods, calling his name over and over, apologizing into thin air. It was all for naught.

Arthur was gone.


End file.
